


Ashton: Round 2

by basilthymee



Category: Homestuck, STE - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basilthymee/pseuds/basilthymee
Relationships: Lord English/Ashton Sampson (STE)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Ashton: Round 2

A spark is all it took. All it took for everything to collapse, for the charade their Lord- no, their kidnapper had built up so intricately to dissolve, to reveal its true colors.  
The crimson glow of the flames on the green wallpaper made everything look surreal, like a dollhouse under the warm glow of a lamp.  
Ash trudged through the corridors, thick smoke completely obscuring the ceiling by now, the warm sensation of death slowly wrapping itself around them. But they had a job to do, something they had promised not only themselves, but the rest of the universe, they had one last battle to face,  
  
an old friend to take care of.  
  
Ash stepped into Lord English’s office to find it semi caved-in, burning embers stinging their eyes and brushing across their face. If he wasn’t here, then he wasn’t in the manor. He wouldn’t stick around a burning building just to see what happens when the last wooden beam breaks, when the last fire finally dies out.  
  
They turned around and headed back down the corridor, avoiding rogue pieces of the floorboards and of the ceiling beams that succumbed to the flames. Ash knew Lord English, they knew how he moved, how he fought, how he thought. And so there was only one logical place where he would be, where he would be waiting for his “Lover” to finally arrive, to finally settle the score.  
  
The deeper Ash went into the manor, the closer they got to their destination, and the stronger the flames got. They could’ve just abandoned it, they could’ve ran away, cowering in fear and submitting themselves to him completely.  
But that wouldn’t be fun, and that wouldn’t be the reason Ash now found themselves face to face with a long corridor, littered with pieces of burning debris, scorching embers, and the memories they had once made in this very place.  
The sarcophagus room was on the other side, the lid wide open as if someone had used it recently.  
  
They pushed their way through the burning debris and reached the room, conveniently marked “Sarcophagus Room.”  
But just before they could step into it, a voice began talking in their head.  
  
“Are you sure?” The voice said.  
“Yeah, im pretty fucking sure,” Ash harshy replied, already understanding who the voice was from.  
“I am advising you Ashton, you cannot beat him.” Doc Scratch replied.  
“And what makes you so sure?”  
“He is Lord English, master of space and time. You will not win. You should just run, you can do it. Nobody will judge you.”  
“Shut up Doc, you started this.”  
“I did not set the mansion ablaze Ashton, that was completely your doing.”  
“Yeah but you were the one who told me about this! About all of this! About what was going on!” Ash’s voice began escalating, pent up anger nestled deep in their throat.  
“You were the one who provoked me!”  
“I did not do such thing.” Doc lied “You were the one who realised you were in that situation with Lord English.”  
“None of this would’ve happened if you had just shut up!” Ashton protested, the flames slowly closing in.  
“If you enter that sarcophagus, Ashton, you are falling into his trap, do not do it.”  
“And why should I trust you, his literal right-hand-man?”  
“Because I do not want you to end your life like this. I want you to keep on living so we may use your talent even more.”  
“My talent?”  
“You were chosen by him. You are perfect.”  
“Chosen? To be what, his pawn?!”  
“Yes.”  
“Why the fuck would I be honored?”  
“You can destroy infinite worlds Ashton, you can become a true Lord of Rage. Embrace it.”  
“...”  
“You still have time to escape, the flames haven’t blocked the exit off completely.”  
“Fuck you. Go to hell.”  
“I will see you there, then.”.  
  
Ash stepped into the sarcophagus, wrapping themselves in a boundless void.  
  
They awoke in a familiar place, the purple stone having much more appealing look than the charred wallpaper of the felt manor. And that’s where, before them, the Lord of Time stood, waiting.  
  
“SO YOU ARRIVED.” he said, his voice echoing through the desecrated halls of the temple.  
“So I have,” Ash took out their bow and prepared an arrow, they wouldn’t be caught off guard this time.  
“IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANTED. DID YOU REALLY WANT TO BURN EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND?”  
“You took advantage of me,” they stared at his eyes, constantly flashing, as expected. “You tore me to pieces, you destroyed me, you stripped me of my fucking humanity just so you could exploit me and use me for whatever fucking plan you invent. What’s the point of destroying universes anyway?! You can’t fucking die! Why the fuck would you kill kids?!”  
“IT IS DESTINY. IT IS HOW THE UNIVERSE WORKS ASHTON. YOU CANNOT FIGHT IT. GIVE UP. SUBMIT.”  
“Go to hell.”  
“WE’RE ALREADY IN IT.”  
  
Ashton launched themselves off the ground and shot an arrow right at the Lord’s feet, exploding in several arcs of lightning, leaving burn marks all over the purple stone and all over his dark green body.  
They kept up the assault, diving down and slamming their fist into his arm, cracks forming all over it.  
Ash jumped back, narrowly missing a deadly claw swipe, they pulled an arrow out and shot it at virtually point-blank range, hitting Lord English’s fractured arm, sending electric shocks straight into his body.  
The Lord twitched, a small smile spreading across his face, impressed by Ash’s sheer ferocity and aggressiveness.  
“I SEE YOU’VE IMPROVED SINCE THE LAST TIME WE FOUGHT HERE.”  
“...”  
  
They shot another barrage of arrows, each of them striking English on his chest, each of them sending ripples of electricity surging through his body.  
Finally, the Lord bit back, a shockwave of energy tearing through his overcoat and ripping the surrounding area to shreds, launching Ashton back, their skin burning.  
He launched off the ground and grabbed them by their cape, throwing them into the ground.  
Ash’s mind went cloudy for a moment, before quickly snapping back to reality. They couldn’t afford to get thrown around like that, they had to win.  
  
“YOURE GOING TO HAVE TO TR-”  
Ash continued their barrage of arrows, surrounding English’s feet with various arcs of electricity, burn marks now almost completely covering the Lord’s chest, his overcoat torn to shreds.  
  
Their relentless attack left Lord English immobilised, his forearms raised in defence, the ground at his feet barely keeping him up.  
“Well? Do something!” Ash cried, lowering his bow for a second, the lingering sound of electrical sparks still in the air. “Stop just standing there!”  
  
Lord English slowly lowered his arms, revealing his face. A large, dark burn mark completely obscured half of his skull, his pool-ball eyes still ever-changing, unending.  
With a low growl, he finally responded.  
“THERE IS NO POINT. WE WILL BE FIGHTING FOR ALL OF ETERNITY. YOUR SINS ARE KEEPING YOU HERE. THIS IS YOUR OWN PERSONAL HELL, ASHTON.”  
“You made me do those things!” Anguish strained Ashton’s voice. “I had no choice!”  
“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE, FIGHTING ME? DO YOU NOT RESENT YOURSELF FOR HAVING DONE ALL THOSE THINGS, ESPECIALLY TO YOUR FRIENDS?”  
“I am here to end you! To avenge all those lives you forced me to take!”  
“YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL ASHTON. I INDULGED YOU AND GAVE YOU WHAT YOU DESIRED THE MOST, CATHARSIS, DESTRUCTION.”  
“You don’t know anything about me! You wanted to USE me! You wanted to take advantage of my weakness just so you could watch me kill innocents!”  
“YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE ASHTON. NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU FIGHT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO ESCAPE THESE PURPLE HALLS.”  
  
Ash didn’t have any witty remark or comeback for English’s harsh words, only one, primordial instinct, a deep feeling stronger than any other one they had ever felt in their painfully long life.  
  
Rage.  
  
They drew an arrow and pulled it back, a purple shimmer lit up their eyes, a seething hatred fuelled their muscles, they could feel their fingertips ache as they pressed against the bow, a single drop of blood trickled down their face, leaving a small red dot on the bright, purple marble.  
A thunderous boom shook the halls as the arrow flew forward, a thick, purple haze trailed behind it, along with a faint whistle.  
Those two seconds of total silence before the impact were the longest Ash had ever felt, time scraped by, every moment a moment to reflect on everything they had done, on all the atrocities they had committed in the name of faith, in the name of love.  
  
The arrow exploded into a brilliant ball of rage, the temple around them collapsed in on itself, the pillars warped and bent, almost as if the space itself had been changed forever. Lord English was flung back, a shockwave rippling through paradox space itself. The fabric of time seemed to tear in that very moment, nothing was heard for a moment, nothing was seen, nothing was felt.  
Then it hit all at once.  
  
Ash opened their eyes to find themselves lying on a pile of purple rubble, the vague silhouette of who they assumed was Lord English standing before them. At least, what was left of them they hoped.  
As their vision returned to normal, they could make out his huge body, silhouetted by the dust and debris that clouded the air.  
They shakily stood up and wiped the dirt and blood on their brow, the sky now completely exposed, Skaia’s dim rays shining down onto the landscape, barely lightning up the aftermath of the explosion.  
A strange calmness washed over them, had they won? Was it over? Was Lord English finally bested?  
No, of course not.  
  
It’s not that easy.  
  
“I’M IMPRESSED,” his voice surprisingly audible amidst the ruin and destruction. “GENUINLEY. YOUR FIREPOWER IS AT LEVELS I’VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE.”  
“...” Ash stayed silent.  
“COME BACK TO ME ASHTON. WE CAN RULE THE UNIVERSE TOGETHER. I WILL FORGIVE THIS TRANSGRESSION.”  
“...”  
“MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICE, ASHTON.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“YOURE MAKING A MISTAKE HERE. YOU CANNOT FIGHT FOREVER, I CAN.”  
“Stop talking.”  
“I AM GIVING YOU ONE FINAL CHANCE.”  
“You don’t know what you’re saying.”  
“WHAT.”  
“The only person here on a time limit…  
...IS YOU!”.  
  
Ashton shot off the ground towards Lord English, slamming their fist into his chest, launching the demon back.  
  
“I’ve had enough of you. I’ve had enough of you manipulating me. You may think you’re above it all. You’re above consequences, above everything. You’re not though. Your plans are never infallible. I will be your fatal mistake, English. You underestimated me.”  
  
Lord English stood up and shot several beams at Ash, each of them barely grazing their already beat-up and mangled body armor. The barrage continued, each shot getting closer to hitting them, it felt like forever.  
Until they both stopped, their heaving breaths the only thing audible amongst the ruins.  
Weakly, Ash drew an arrow, shooting it at Lord English, their laboured breaths ruining their aim.  
“YOU’RE ALREADY DONE, ASHTON,” Lord English heaved his way over to Ashton, who was weakly standing on the rocks, looking up at English’s glowing eyes. “THIS IS THE END FOR YOU, GIVE UP.”  
“Kill me, then, go on. You’ve obviously earnt it.”  
Lord English picked Ash up by the neck and held them at eye height.  
“HAS YOUR RESOLVE ENDED ALREADY? DO YOU SUBMIT TO MY POWER?”  
“You talk so much. Just end it.”  
“ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE THE EASY WAY OUT. DO YOU THINK I’LL LET YOU WALK AWAY AFTER ALL THE TROUBLE YOU HAVE CAUSED ME.”  
“Yeah, that would be easy.”  
  
They felt like giving up. There was no point in continuing. It wasn’t heroic to fight against an undefeatable foe, it was foolish, futile. And this was the end of the line. After all, even if they did win who would remember them? Who would wait for them when they returned home? Who give them a pat on the back and tell them “Good job!” or “Well done!”?  
No one. They had killed everyone capable of doing that. Everyone who was close to them, everyone who tried to help them, dead.  
  
“FINALLY YOU’LL GET TO MEET ZOEY AND KARTER. WHAT A HEARTFELT REUINION.”  
  
Ashton’s eyes widened, they could feel the memories washing back, the visions, the nightmares. Rage seethed through their gritted teeth, that primordial instinct crawling back, taking control of their body and their mind.  
Lord English opened their jaw, preparing one final beam to end this all. Evil always wins, this was something had learnt in their countless years working for Lord English. No matter how much people fought back, evil always won. He always won.  
  
They wanted to let him win, let the cycle repeat itself, lie down and let it all end, at least they would get to meet their friends again, hugging them and telling them that they’re sorry.  
But they couldn’t. Something was stopping them, something deep down, something they couldn’t even control.  
Almost involuntarily, they raised their hand and grabbed English’s massive arm, wrapping their weak fingers around it.  
  
All they needed was a spark, something to set them ablaze, something to let them rise up from the ashes. They pushed their mind to its limits, thinking about everything they had gone through, good and bad, all the friends they had made, all the laughs, all the cries, all the death, all the destruction.  
Until they finally remembered something Zoey said, probably the last thing she said before they choked the life out of her, her smiling, bloodied face still burnt onto their eyes.  
  
“It’s not your fault.”  
  
Ashton dug their fingertips into English’s arm, newfound Rage they had never felt before coursing through their veins, they felt the life return to their body, the breath return to their lungs.  
“GOODBYE, ASHTO-”  
  
An incredible surge of power exploded at their hands, completely severing Lord English’s forearm, allowing them to fall just in time to avoid the death beam.  
Without even giving him time to react, they clenched their fist and delivered a fatal punch to his chest, sending his body flying through the air before colliding with the ground.  
Lord English was prepared, though. They stood up and pulled out their staff, flipping it around and transforming it into an over-sized golden AK-47.  
Thousands of bullets flew through the air, each of them tearing through Ashton, leaving bloody holes all over them.  
  
But they refused to die, the sheer amount of rage running through them did not let them die, no matter how unbearable the pain, no matter how much they wanted to let go their body did not let them give up. It felt exhilarating, and exhilarating.  
Lord English completely unloaded an entire clip into them, hastily reloading and resuming the barrage.  
  
“YOU’RE RUNNING OFF OF THE RAGE IN YOU. IT WILL NOT LAST FOREVER. STAND DOWN ASHTON. THIS IS AN ORDER.”  
“...” Ash refused to talk, instead, slowly trudging over to English.  
  
With their broken, mangled, body, they grabbed the AK-47, throwing it to the ground and crushing it underneath their foot. Golden shards scattering all over the purple rubble.  
  
“WHAT DO YOU HOPE ON DOING? BEATING ME UP? RIPPING OFF MY HEAD? I WILL STILL LIVE ON, ASHTON. AS WILL YOU, YOU WILL LIVE ON IN ETERNAL SUFFERING. YOU CANNOT GO BACK NOW. I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU.”  
“...”  
“DO YOU NOT REPLY IN HOPES THAT I’LL FEAR WHAT YOU ARE PLANNING? DO YOU THINK I DO NOT KNOW HOW THIS WILL END? THE MORE YOU STRUGGLE THE MORE PAINFUL IT’LL BE. YOU ARE DIGGING YOUR OWN GRAVE.”  
  
Lord English’s eyes turned to eight-balls, things were finally getting serious. Another large beam charged in his maw as he looked down onto Ash, immobile.  
The countdown started. What was Ash going to do now? Had they finished all of their energy in a last, futile attack? Was this where it would all finish?  
  
10…  
9…  
8...  
7…  
6...  
5…  
4...  
3…  
2…  
1…  
Night turned to day, a blinding white light filled every corner of paradox space as Lord English let out his final attack.  
Ashton slowly looked up at their impending doom, tears streaming down their face, a wide, pained smile spreading cheek to cheek.  
And in a singular moment, they uttered one word.  
  
“Checkmate.”  
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere, in the distant past, or future, or present, a soft voice cried out into the abyss begging for the endless cycle of pain and suffering to finally end, for there to be a happy ending.  
  
In that single moment, the voice’s wish was granted.  
  
Ashton opened their eyes, an eerie silence had settled around them. They couldn’t even hear their own breaths.  
The Lord’s body fell over, his head had been completely severed. A large scar streaked across the sky, almost as if it had been cut. A massive black burn mark covered their arm, the rotting smell of flesh was nauseating.  
  
Ash waited for him to get up, to boast about how immortal he was, about how nothing could ever destroy him. But none of that happened. He just laid there. Dead. A wave of pain washed over them, all of their wounds hitting them at once. Their head begun spinning, their vision grew blurry.  
  
...  
  
“Hey!” a familiar voice called. “Get up!”  
“Yeah, get up nerd.” Another voice. Why was it so familiar?  
Ash reached forward, feeling their hand fall into another one, it was soft, it smelt nice.  
“C’mon Ash!” Zoey’s bright green eyes were staring down at them, they were soothing.  
“Yeah, get up Ashy. We have to go!” Karter knelt down and put his hand on their shoulder, a wide grin on their face.  
“Where are we going?” Ash’s voice was weak, strained, on the brink of death.  
“Home!”  
“Home?” They echoed.  
“Yeah Ash, I’ll cook something for ya too!” Karter grabbed Ash’s other hand, pulling them up.  
“R-really?”  
“C’mon silly!!! It’s getting cold!”  
  
“Yeah… It’s getting cold…  
  
  
Colder…  
  
  
Colder…”  
  
Ashton’s eyelids fell, everything was numb, Karter and Zoey’s voices felt like distant echoes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


GAME OVER. Continue?   
YES  
> NO  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


THANK YOU FOR PLAYING.

Everything went black.


End file.
